Ancêtres
by mangafana
Summary: John et Sherlock parlent de leurs ancêtres qui, bizarrement, se sont connus. Yaoï/Slash SxJ.


Auteur : mangafana.

Titre : ancêtre.

Disclaire : rien n'est à moi.

Ceci est du yaoï entre Sherlock et John. Vous n'aimez pas ? au revoir.

Comme d'habitude, j'écris pour mon plaisir et sans bêta, je prends les review avec plaisir mais si c'est pour me démolir, gardez votre avis pour vous, il ne m'intéresse pas.

Bonne lecture.

Sherlock était allongé sur le canapé, les yeux fermés, les mains sous le menton, à réfléchir à sa nouvelle affaire.

Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant le pas de John Watson dans les escaliers. Ce dernier pénétra dans l'appartement et s'assit sur son fauteuil, en face du canapé, les yeux dans le vague, un vieux cahier dans les mains et son blouson toujours sur le dos. Sherlock l'observa encore quelques instants puis il soupira et demanda :

« Que t'as dis Harry, pour que cela te perturbe autant ?

-Pardon ?

-Harry, elle t'a dit quelque chose en rapport avec ce vieux cahier dans tes mains et ça t'a perturbé, alors dis moi ce que c'est. » Exigea de savoir Sherlock.

« Mais … rien du tout, qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je suis perturbé ?

-Très bien, si tu le prends ainsi. Harry t'a appelé plus tôt dans la journée parce qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose et qu'elle voulait t'en parler. Tu y es allé avec le sourire parce que depuis qu'elle s'est remise avec sa femme, elle ne boit plus. Tu y es resté 3 heures, trajet non compris, ce qui est un temps relativement long passé avec ta sœur quand on sais que même si tu l'aime, vous restez rarement plus d'une heure sans vous disputez, vous aviez donc un sujet de conversation intéressant. Ce n'était pas son alcoolisme sinon tu serais rouge de colère et tu n'aurais pas cette ride d'inquiétude sur le front (Sherlock souri en voyant John passer sa main sur son front, essayant visiblement de faire partir sa ride), cela a donc un rapport direct avec ce vieux cahier dans tes mains. Il est vieux, ses pages sont jaunies, certaines cornées, ce qui prouve qu'il a été la propriété d'un homme, cela ce voit à l'écriture, sur la première page, avec le mot « Chroniques », jeune, qui avait besoin de prendre des notes quelques soit le temps et le lieu, malgré tout, c'était un homme soigné car se cahier date de fin 19ème et pourtant le cahier est encore bien conservé malgré le temps et l'humidité, vu qu'il a passé des années dans une malle dans une cave. Papier de bonne qualité donc pour avoir aussi bien résisté, il a donc appartenu à un jeune homme assez aisé … les autres signes que tu es perturbé, maintenant : même si tu es ici chez toi depuis des années maintenant, tu gardes toujours l'habitude de donner un coup à la porte pour me prévenir de ton arrivée et là, tu ne l'a pas fait, tu as gardé ton manteau alors qu'il fait chaud à l'intérieur, et surtout, c'est la première fois depuis que nous sommes un couple que tu ne m'embrasse pas quand tu rentres à la maison ! »

Aussitôt le monologue terminé, John se leva de son fauteuil et se pencha vers son amant pour embrasser délicatement ses douces lèvres. Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse, ôta son manteau et le jeta sur le fauteuil sur lequel il était assit peu de temps avant, Sherlock décala un peu son corps mince et fit suffisamment de place pour que John s'assoit, un peu de leurs hanches se touchant.

Sherlock, de sa main blanche et sèche, prit la main de John, plus petite, plus burinée, mais plus forte, aussi, lorsqu'il le fallait, mais tellement délicate aussi lorsque c'était nécessaire, comme par exemple pour une opération à cœur ouvert, dans son hôpital.

« Dis-moi ce qui t'embête.

-En fait, je ne suis pas vraiment embêté, mais plutôt perturbé, comme tu l'as dit plus tôt … si Harry m'a appelé, c'est parce qu'en faisant un grand ménage dans sa cave, comme tu l'as deviné, elle a trouvé des carnets appartenant à un de nos ancêtres et par curiosité, elle en a lu quelques uns et ça l'a tellement troublé qu'elle m'a appelé.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? Un meurtre ? Demanda Sherlock en s'emparant du cahier.

-Non, mais une étrange coïncidence … ce sont les notes prises par mon ancêtre, John Watson, médecin militaire revenu d'Afghanistan fin 19ème et dans ses notes, il relate les aventures qu'il a vécu avec son colocataire, Sherlock Holmes, grand détective … Sherlock, ses hommes ont les mêmes noms que nous, les mêmes métiers et presque les mêmes vies, à plusieurs siècles d'intervalle, c'est impossible !

-Non, pas tant que ça quand on sait que c'était une demande de nos ancêtres.

-Quoi ?

-J'étais déjà au courant de ces histoires.

-…Quoi ? »

Sherlock souri puis il embrassa la main de John qu'il tenait toujours et se décida à lui expliquer :

« En 1881, enfin je crois, mon ancêtre, Sherlock Holmes, un grand détective, rencontra un médecin militaire nommé John Watson qui revenait effectivement, comme tu l'as dit, d'Afghanistan. Il dit dans ses mémoires qu'il en tomba tout de suite éperdument amoureux mais ce docteur Watson était, comme toi lorsque l'on s'est rencontré, un homme qui avait beaucoup de succès auprès des femmes, aussi Sherlock ne tenta rien, mais en fit son colocataire et médecin personnel qui le suivait sur toutes ses enquêtes. Finalement, ils sont devenus amis, puis meilleurs amis, puis John fini par répondre aux sentiments de mon ancêtre. Malheureusement, à l'époque, l'homosexualité était gravement puni par la loi et pour éviter à son amour de souffrir, Sherlock fit comprendre à John qu'il valait mieux qu'il trouve une femme et se mari. John en fut dévasté et se senti trahi par la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance. Ils restèrent fâchés, bien que toujours collègues et colocataires, jusqu'à ce que John tombe amoureux d'une femme et convole en juste noce avec elle. Malgré tout, leurs sentiments existaient et pour se donner de l'espoir et pour pouvoir avancer tout les deux dans leur vie, les deux hommes firent appelle à une bohémienne de leur connaissance qui leur jeta un sort pour que leur amour perdure et puisse revivre en des temps meilleurs … et nous voici !

-Quoi ? Tu étais au courant depuis tout ce temps et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Tu as perdu tes parents jeune, John, ils n'ont pas pu te l'expliquer, mais c'est une tradition dans notre famille de raconter ça aux enfants, afin qu'ils ne rejettent pas un amour qui dure depuis des siècles si jamais ça devait arriver. Dans ma famille, il y a toujours 2 enfants, nos premiers prénoms changent toujours mais les deuxièmes prénoms sont les mêmes, Mycroft pour l'aîné et Sherlock pour le puiné. Et c'est pareil chez les Watson.

-Mon père était enfant unique.

-Oui, mais comment s'appelait-il ?

-Hamish Jonathan Watson …

-Qu'est-ce que je disais !

-Alors tu sous-entends que je ne suis pas vraiment amoureux de toi, que c'est à cause d'une malédiction tsigane que je ressens ça ?

-Non, je sous-entends que nous étions faits pour nous rencontrer et nous aimer parce que c'est la chance que n'ont pas pu avoir nos ancêtres. Parce que, heureusement, les mœurs ont suffisamment évolués et que nous ne sommes plus rejetés pour nous aimer. »

John se pencha pour embrasser son amant, pour le remercier de prononcer ses mots d'amour puis il se redressa et demanda :

« Tu y crois vraiment ?

-Je ne sais pas, je pourrais dire que le hasard fait bien les choses mais je ne crois pas au hasard, tout n'est que fatalité pour moi. Mais même si je sais que Mycroft à manipulé Mike pour qu'ils nous fassent nous rencontrer, rien ni personne ne m'oblige à t'aimer donc je dirais que je n'y crois pas mais si ça peux « venger » nos ancêtres, que nous vivions notre amour aux vus et au sus de tous, alors j'en suis heureux, ils méritent bien ça.

-Je pense que tu as raison. Mais dis-moi, mon ancêtre s'est marié, ça je le sais, et il a eu des enfants, mais le Sherlock du 19ème, il s'est marié, lui ? Si il a fait le sacrifice de son amour, je ne le pensais pas porté sur les femmes.

-C'est là que les choses sont étranges … mon ancêtre était totalement homosexuel et à part une amie nommée Irène …

-IRENE ?!

-Oui, je sais, étrange, chut ! Donc, à part cette amie qui est morte bien avant que la relation entre John et Sherlock n'évolue en amour, on ne connaît pas d'amie à Sherlock. Il ne semble jamais avoir eu de relation avec une femme et pourtant, quand John et Mary, sa femme, se sont mariés, Sherlock a disparu pendant 1 an. Il est revenu avec un enfant dont il ne dévoila jamais l'origine mais il était évident que c'était son fils biologique, tant la ressemblance était flagrante. Et à son retour, Mary était enceinte de 7 mois de John. Les enfants auraient pu être élevés ensemble mais Mary ne supportait pas la présence si près de son époux de son ex-amant, elle à donc demandé à John de couper les ponts et de ne plus le voir. Les hommes continuaient à correspondre mais ils ne se sont plus vu jusqu'à leur mort.

-C'est triste !

-Oui, mais grâce à eux, nous avons pu nous rencontrer et nous aimer donc il faut les remercier … enfin, si on croit à ses choses là ! »

John se pencha à nouveau vers Sherlock pour l'embrasser, le remerciant de lui avoir raconté cette incroyable histoire. Sherlock passa son bras dans le dos de John, l'obligeant à s'allonger sur lui afin de profiter de son corps mais il demanda, par acquit de conscience :

« Au fait, comment as-tu dis que s'appelait la nouvelle infirmière à la clinique ?

-Mary, pourquoi ?

-Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle, c'est clair ? D'ailleurs, demain, je viendrais à la clinique et je t'embrasserai devant elle, histoire de clarifier les choses ! »

Et pour faire taire le rire de son amant, Sherlock entrepris d'occuper sa bouche pour que John ne se moche plus de sa jalousie et de sa possessivité toute légitime !

FIN.


End file.
